¿Sabes?
by ISayPurr
Summary: Sus ojos se habían encontrado una vez y ese mínimo contacto fue suficiente para que desearan conocerle, pero, por alguna razón, nunca coincidían. Naruto/Hinata. UA. Dedicado a Nikko Hyuga.


Esta historia está dedicada a mi querido amigo Nikko Hyuga para tratar de sacarle una sonrisa y demostrarle que, tras la lluvia, siempre sale el sol e, incluso, a veces, un arcoiris.

Basado en la canción y en el videoclip Bad Day - Daniel Power.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**¿Sabes?**

En aquella ciudad inundada por el continuo ruido y la abundante contaminación, en aquella ciudad donde los amaneceres para él eran negros, en aquella ciudad en la que los niños jugaban tranquilamente cuando el sol caía sobre la ciudad de hierro... suena su despertador.

**06:30 am.**

Cae de nuevo sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo, sin gana ninguna de ir aquel martes al trabajo, a su aburrida oficina donde tendría que esperar que algún cliente le trajera un caso medianamente interesante para mantener su mente ocupada. Sin embargo, sospechaba que su día sería como el último: pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo recados.

- Qué asco – fueron sus palabras.

**07:00 am.**

El asfixiante sonido del despertador que su madre le había regalado aquellas navidades llenó la habitación. Uno de sus ojos perlas se abre con pesar y mira la hora, seguidamente estira cada uno de sus músculos, presa del sueño se incorpora en la cama y va hasta el baño.

Se mira al espejo.

- "Vaya cara" – pensó con una sonrisa amarga.

Se refrescó con agua el rostro, y se secó. Cogió un peine que pasó por sus largos cabellos y luego lo recogió en una coleta alta. Un poco de colorete para disimular la palidez y lista.

**07:45 am.**

¿Cuántas veces se había repetido aquella situación a lo largo de los cuatro últimos meses?

Pensó, al verse sentado en la parada del autobús rodeado de dos personas más.

¿Volvería a verla?

Pero dicha pregunta desapareció de su mente cuando llegó el autobús. Subió apresuradamente, pero no había sitio y le tocó ir de pie.

- "Sí, va a ser la misma situación otra vez" – pensó con fastidio, viendo a una pareja ya entrada en años sentada tranquilamente.

**08:15 pm.**

Se inclina sobre sus rodillas al ver que ha llegado a tiempo a la parada. Se sienta, a aquella hora nadie solía coger el autobús y, por ello, siempre se veía sola.

Miró de reojo el cartel que había detrás de ella: _SMILE_ ponía.

Hacía meses desde la última vez que había sonreído de verdad, se sentía tan vacía. Vacía desde que lo vio por primera vez, ¿qué significaba?

Subió al autobús, y se sentó delante de una pareja joven, desvió la mirada avergonzada; aquello le parecía tan lejano e irreal.

**09:00 am.**

¿Quién era ella? Maldita fuera aquella mujer que sin conocerla de nada se había instalado sin permiso en su mente.

- ¿Verdad, Naruto-kun? – preguntó Sakura, una compañera de trabajo que estaba hablando en la reunión sobre los porcentajes de la empresa.

- Ah… sí, claro – el atractivo joven ajustó sus gafas de lectura que se habían resbalado.

- No estabas escuchando, ¿verdad?

Él la miró, la mujer se intimidó.

- Bueno, y como os iba diciendo… - continuó con un chiste que no escuchó, y al cual todos los de la mesa respondieron con sonoras carcajadas.

- "Panda de idiotas, se reirían incluso aunque no tuviera gracia"- pensó, con las manos masajeándose las sienes.

La gracia de todo aquello es que él, hasta hace unos meses, era exactamente igual que ellos. Pero ahora no, su cabeza siempre se encontraba en otra parte.

**09:45 am.**

- ¡Eh, Hinata-chan! – la llamó una voz masculina.

- ¿Hm? – la joven se volvió, llevaba en las manos varios bocetos e iba muy concentrada para que no se le cayeran.

- ¿Quieres un café? Voy a prepararlo.

- De acuerdo, en cuanto lleve esto a mi despacho paso por el lugar de descanso – aceptó con desgana, de haberlo rechazado habría sido sometida a un cansino interrogatorio.

- ¡Bien! – y se fue.

La joven llegó a su despacho y dejó los folios sobre la mesa, soltó un sonoro suspiro y se acercó a la ventana. Tocó el cristal, helado. Y miró al edificio de enfrente, pero no había nadie a esa hora.

Fue al lugar de descanso donde un enérgico Kiba la esperaba ansioso. Ella soltó una sonrisa forzada aceptando el cortado que pasó a ocupar un segundo plano en su mente.

- "Quiero verle; saber quién es".

**13:00 pm.**

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando por encontrarla?

Había salido con muchas chicas, pero nunca había sentido tanta desesperación por una a la que ni siquiera conocía en persona, sino de verla en el edificio de enfrente.

Era extraño, pero habían pasado cuatro meses desde que la vio por primera vez y no habían coincidido ni una a pesar de estar en edificios continuos. Al menos deberían coger el mismo autobús, pero ni eso.

- "¿Y si su horario es diferente?" – pensó, terminando de comer el perrito que había ido a buscar a la calle para poder almorzar en paz sin nadie pululando a su alrededor.

**13:30 pm.**

- "Ki-Kiba-kun..." – pensó la joven malhumorada, después de una jornada exhausta en el que uno de sus bocetos había sido violado por un té de hierbas.

Mordió con rabia el perrito caliente y dicha acción le costó dos lágrimas debido a la quemadura que se debía de estar formando en su lengua en esos momentos, la cebolla y la mostaza tampoco ayudaban.

- "¿Qué más me puede salir mal?" – Pensó, mirando hacia el cielo.- "No verlo hoy... Aunque, ¿de qué me sirve? Ni siquiera sé su nombre".

**21:40 pm.**

Esa noche volvió a suceder, se encontraba suspirando pesadamente y terminando el boceto que Kiba había estropeado cuando miró hacia el exterior y pudo ver en el edificio de enfrente a un chico alto y rubio que hacía fotocopias.

- "Tan cerca y pareces inalcanzable".

Bajó la vista de nuevo y continuó dibujando.

Entonce, fue él quien la alzó y la vio, concentrada en algo que llevaba entre sus manos, se apoyó en la pared y la miró fijamente.

- "Pareces un sueño".

**22:30 pm.**

De camino a casa, la joven se paró delante de un cartel por el que estaba segura que había pasado miles de veces. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente, en él se encontraba una chica sentada sola en un banco.

- "Creo que voy a retocarte un poco" – se recogió el cabello negro en una coleta como cada vez que iba a dibujar y sacó un permanente negro de su bolsillo.

Se acercó al cartel y dibujó una nube encima de la joven, de la nube caía una fuerte lluvia.

A la mañana siguiente…

Naruto pasó por ese mismo lugar, y le llamó la atención algo que había cambiado desde la noche anterior a aquella mañana, un permanente negro había trazado unas líneas en forma de dibujo en aquel cartel tal rutinario.

¿Y si…?

Sacó su permanente rojo, y también dibujó.

Esa misma noche…

Hinata se detuvo delante del cartel, no esperaba que nadie respondiera al dibujo que ella había hecho. Sin embargo, allí estaba, a permanente rojo, dibujado un paraguas que protegía a la joven de la lluvia que ella había creado.

Estaba sorprendida para qué negarlo, pero no pensaba darse por vencida, sacó su permanente negro y dibujó un coche que salpicaba el agua de la lluvia.

Dos días más tarde…

Naruto se quedó mirando el cartel, ¿por qué desde el principio le había dado un aspecto gris y melancólico? ¿Tan mal se sentía esa persona?

Sus ojos azules inspeccionaron el dibujo de hito en hito, buscando una señal que le indicase quién era la persona que se dedicaba a dibujar en un cartel detrás de la parada del autobús.

La chica sentada en el banco parecía muy sola, así que sacó su permanente rojo y se dispuso a darle compañía, además de un interrogante y una gota al revés que colocó entre los dos personajes, intentando que la persona que dibujaba dejara su seña.

Dos días más tarde por la noche…

Hinata no pudo más que sonreír ante aquello.

Al lado de la gota al revés, ella dibujó otra, de manera que la unión de las dos formase un corazón. Y al lado del interrogante, la joven puso: _Siempre en frente_.

Cuatro días más tarde…

- "No me puedo creer que esté lloviendo, no me traje el paraguas" – soltó un suspiro y cogió su cartera, salió de sus oficinas rumbo a casa.

Naruto cogió todo y se dio prisa en salir sin olvidarse del paraguas rojo que había dejado junto a la fotocopiadora esa mañana.

Hinata esperaba en el paso de peatones a que éste se pusiera en verde, miraba impaciente para todos lados, ya que se estaba mojando sin remedio alguno.

Entonces, lo notó.

La lluvia dejó de caer sobre ella, pasó un taxi que salpicó el agua de la lluvia hacia su lado, se dio la vuelta y vio que el chico que sostenía el paraguas era… el chico de enfrente.

Y, de repente, y en cuanto sus ojos se unieron en la misma línea… notaron cómo se llenaba el vacío.

* * *

Espero haber conseguido mi objetivo y que les guste este UA.

**¡Ánimo, Nikko-kun!**

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


End file.
